Summary: The broad goal of Florida A&M University's (FAMU) Research Centers in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Pharmaceutical Research Center (PRC) program is to continue support of the development and expansion of its institutional biomedical infrastructure. The long-term objective is to provide administrative, resources and support aimed at increasing the number of research investigators by promoting and stimulating acquisition of extramural funding in biomedical and behavioral research. The Research Program Administrative (RPA) Core will provide multi-functional administrative support through pre- and post-award services; implementation of objectives; directions and guidance; and oversight to ensure specific aims and goals are accomplished. The goals of the FAMU RCMI program application for 2013-2018 are to continue development and support for a competitive multidisciplinary collaborative environment that advances research studies through the establishment of three (3) research resources service cores which address breast, lung, and prostate cancers, infectious and neurodegenerative disease states affecting African Americans and underrepresented groups. Key RPA administration consists of the: Pl/PD, Associate Director, RCMI External Advisory Committee (EAC), Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and external evaluator. They will work collaborative to assist with development of concepts; directions, monitoring, and review of research activities; and oversee the implementation of program initiatives. The RPA support staff includes the: Research Center Office - Assistant Director, Academic Support Services, Biostatistician, senior grants specialists, grant assistant and Coordinator, Information/Publication Services and RCMI Office Manager. Staff members are responsible for day-to-day program management and serve as liaison between the RCMI program Pl/PD, researchers and administrative oversight departments (i.e. Sponsored Programs, Contracts and Grants, federal funding agencies, purchasing, travel and other administrative and academic departments). RPA Core staff will be attending meetings and workshops for professional development and ensure compliance with agency and institutional policies. The RPA staff serves to directly and indirectly assist with professional growth of investigators by assisting with services to promote development of mainstream funding for improved quality and quantity of federal/state investigator-initiated grant submissions. Services provided by RPA staff assist with eliminating administrative burdens on investigators to allow efforts on advancing biomedical technologies, core development, and training in areas of drug discovery, biotechnology and molecular genetics with concerted focus in utilizing these applications to expand minority scientist's research experiences and expertise focusing on diseases affecting minority groups to eliminate health disparities.